New Fate
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Eren menolak mengikuti kemiliteran. Ia akan melanjutkan jejak sang ayah sebagai dokter. Lalu mengungkap semua misteri yang menghantui umat manusia selama ini, dengan caranya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fate**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Happy reading**

**RnR**

**Eren menolak mengikuti kemiliteran. Ia akan melanjutkan jejak sang ayah sebagai dokter. Lalu mengungkap semua misteri yang menghantui umat manusia selama ini, dengan caranya sendiri. **

**Chapter 1**

_850. Tahun dimana umat manusia selalu dihantui teror dari makhluk besar yang memangsa mereka. Dilanda kegelisahan setiap saat. Tak memiliki satupun tempat aman di dunia mereka yang hanya dibatasi dinding tinggi dan kokoh. Dinding yang memisahkan dunia luar dengan dunia kecil umat manusia. Dinding agung yang entah sampai kapan melindungi manusia dari para pemangsa. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan para raksasa itu semakin pintar dan mampu menembus pertahanan dinding._

_Umat manusia hanya bisa berdoa. Berharap ajal mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Atau alangkah lebih baik jika mati bunuh diri, bukan mati dimakan raksasa. _

_Tak ada yang menginginkan dunia seperti ini. Dunia yang selalu membuat manusia dilanda ketakutan yang mendalam. Putus asa._

_Untuk saat ini, mari bergantung pada dinding pelindung itu. Berlindung, bukan berarti hanya diam didalam sangkar. Akan tetapi berlindung, untuk memikirkan cara ampuh memusnahkan keberadaan musuh besar mereka, untuk mendapatkan kebebasan abadi didunia tanpa pembatas dinding._

Keluarga Jaeger tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Dengan antusiasnya, anak mereka memperhatikan ayahnya yang terlihat menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas.

"_To-san_, apa yang ditulis disana?" tanya Eren.

Sang ayah menoleh. Lalu tersenyum hangat menaggapi pertanyaan anaknya yang baru berumur 10 tahun tersebut.

"Ini penelitian yang ayah lakukan."

Dengan raut penuh rasa penasaran, Eren semakin mendekati kursi ayahnya. Melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yang tertulis disana. Tapi yang ia dapat ternyata hal yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Memang Eren bisa membacanya, namun yang tertulis disana seperti sebuah rumus dengan beberapa kode angka juga kode yang belum pernah Eren lihat sebelumnya. Kecuali di buku kedokteran yang tidak sengaja Eren lihat isinya di perpustakaan sang ayah.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." keluhnya.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, jika kau sudah besar dan jadi seperti ayah."

Eren tampak sedikit murung. Itu artinya ia harus menunggu dalam waktu yang lama sampai ia menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba sang ayah mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang sebelumnya tergantung di leher. Menunjukkannya pada Eren.

"Eren, _hora_! Ini adalah kunci dari tempat yang bisa membantumu memecahkan rahasia dunia ini. Jika kau sudah besar, pergilah kesana dan ungkap semuanya."

Eren kembali tersenyum cerah. Ia menerima kunci pemberian ayahnya. Kemudian mengalungkannya.

"_To-san_! Memangnya tempat itu dimana?"

"Hm? Diluar dinding. Ditempat para raksasa berada."

Kekacauan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan Eren tidak ingat lagi kapan raksasa kolosal yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu datang menghancurkan dinding sehingga raksasa lain bisa masuk, untuk memangsa manusia. Eren tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia berlari menuju rumahnya untuk memeriksa keberadaan sang ibu. Yang ada dikelapanya saat ini hanya bagaimana tubuh ibunya masuk kedalam mulut lebar raksasa. Sangat tragis disaat ia hanya bisa menyaksikan itu dalam diam, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Yang ia lakukan saat itu hanya terus berlari menjauh, meski air mata masih berlinang, rasa takut dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Bukan salahnya tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Andai saja hari itu ia tidak pergi bermain dan tetap berada di rumah bersama sang ibu, ia masih bisa membawa ibunya lari menjauh menyelamatkan diri dari para raksasa. Andai saja ia mampu melawan raksasa yang membawa tubuh ibunya, semua ini akan berubah cerita. Eren tidak akan meringkuk dengan tangan gemetar di tempat pengungsian ini, di bagian dinding yang masih terbilang aman dan jauh dari dinding yang berhasil ditembus.

Sesekali mata _emerald_nya melirik kesana-kemari. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal. Atau bahkan mungkin ia bisa menemukan sang ayah, ia tidak tahu keberadaan ayahnya sekarang.

Jujur saja. Eren ingin sekali cepat bertindak dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Tapi apa daya. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang belum memiliki banyak pengalaman. Ia tidak mungkin cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan. Buru-buru hanyalah akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tiba-tiba terbersit ruangan rahasia yang diberitahukan ayahnya. Itu adalah kunci segalanya. Kunci yang mungkin akan mengakhiri semua ketakutan umat manusia.

Dengan tekad yang mulai terkumpul, Eren mencengkram kunci dalam genggamannya. Ia yakin sekarang. Apa yang akan menjadi masa depannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, apa yang ingin ia pilih.

Demi kejayaan umat manusia, demi ibunya yang telah tiada, demi kebebasan yang ia inginkan, demi dunia barunya. Atarashi no sekai.

Suara hentakan kaki kuda menggema disepanjang jalan. Orang yang menungganginya tampak sangat berwibawa dengan jubah putihnya. Ia cukup terkenal meski masih terbilang muda. Ya bahkan itu terlalu muda untuk ukuran seorang dokter. 18 tahun. Benar kan?

Sesekali ada warga yang melihat takjub padanya. Beberapa gadis muda tampak terpesona dengan rambut _brunette_nya. Apalagi dengan sorot mata _emerald_ penuh tekad miliknya menatap yakin ke depan.

"Dokter Jaeger! Senang bisa melihatmu disini!" seru salah seorang pria paruh baya.

Yang dipanggil membalas dengan anggukan yang dibarengi senyuman ramah. Sebagai satu-satunya dokter yang mendedikasikan penelitiannya untuk menguak rahasia raksasa, dia memang banyak mendapat dukungan dari segala pihak.

Hari yang cukup cerah ini ia bermaksud untuk datang ke markas militer, membicarakan sesuatu disana.

Selama 8 tahun mempelajari ilmu kedokteran dan beberapa pengetahuan lain tentang raksasa, kini ia berhasil mendapatkan gelar yang ia inginkan. Nama Dr. Eren Jaeger selalu terlihat di klinik kecil miliknya.

Eren yang sekarang bukanlah Eren yang dulu. Disaat dulu dia bermimpi ingin bisa mengalahkan raksasa dengan bertarung melawannya, kini tidak begitu. Ia lebih berpikir realistis. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan bertarung bisa memusnahkan semua raksasa yang begitu banyak. Ia akan melawan raksasa dengan mencari kelemahannya, asal usulnya, mengungkap rahasia misterius mereka selama ini. Ia akan melawan raksasa sampai makhluk itu benar-benar lenyap di muka bumi, tidak akan pernah muncul lagi sampai kapanpun.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya ia sampai. Markas militer pusat dimana pimpinan dari 3 divisi kemiliteran selalu berkumpul kini berada dalam jarak pandang Eren. Sebenarnya meski ia sudah mendapat gelar dokter, Eren tetaplah seorang bocah yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi juga bocah yang sangat kagum pada kemiliteran.

Perlahan ia turun dari kudanya dan langsung disambut oleh seorang pria berambut pirang. Dari lambang divisi di seragam militernya, Eren bisa mengetahui bahwa pria ini dari divisi siap mati, pasukan pengintai.

"_Ano_.."

"Nanaba. Panggil aku Nanaba. Kita seumuran, dokter Eren."

Eren tersenyum menanggapi keramahan Nanaba. Ia mulai merasa rencananya kali ini akan berjalan lancar dan didukung penuh oleh kemiliteran.

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh para petinggi divisi." ucap Nanaba sambil terus mengarahkan Eren ke ruangan rapat dilakukan.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, Nanaba-_san_. Kau bilang kita seumuran, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi, anda adalah dokter dan saya hanyalah wakil kapten skuad."

"Itu hal yang hebat. Menjadi orang yang dipercaya menjadi wakil kapten di usia muda bukanlah hal yang sepele."

Nanaba cukup membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Tidak semestinya ia berbicara terlalu banyak pada orang yang belum dipastikan apakah ia kawan atau lawan. Ia harus tetap waspada, seperti yang diperintahkan kaptennya, Mike Zacarius.

Pada akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berdua memang terhenti disana. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai tiba di ruangan tujuan mereka.

"Silahkan masuk."

Eren pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh Nanaba. Disana terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah duduk dengan rapi dikursinya masing-masing, dalam satu meja panjang.

Dikursi utama ada jaksa ketiga divisi, disamping kanan komandan dan wakil divisi kepolisian, disampingnya lagi dari divisi penjaga dinding, lalu terakhir, disamping kiri, pasukan pengintai yang terlihat lebih dari 2 orang. Itu ada 4 orang. 4 orang yang cukup Eren tahu eksistensinya karena sering ia lihat saat pasukan pengintai melakukan ekspedisi ke luar dinding. Terdiri dari komandan Irvine Smith, kapten _special_ _opperating squad_ Levi, kapten regu Hange Zoe, dan satu lagi kapten regu Mike Zacarius.

Eren mendapat isyarat untuk duduk disalah satu kursi kosong disana, langsung berhadapan dengan dengan jaksa divisi.

Tak ada senyum ramah sama sekali disana, hal yang ia dapatkan saat awal datang kemari tadi. Yang ada ia mendapatkan tatapan penuh selidik dan intimidasi dari para petinggi pasukan itu. Baiklah ia tahu mungkin dirinya masih dianggap orang asing bagi mereka, jadi rasa curiga masih menyertai kehadirannya saat ini.

"Dokter Eren Jaeger, benar?"

"Ya."

"Silahkan katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

Dengan mantap Eren mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam kertas laporan yang ia tulis sendiri. Meletakannya diatas meja sesuai urutan. Tatapannya berubah serius.

"Selama ini aku melakukan penelitian terhadap raksasa agar bisa memusnahkan mereka. Aku sengaja datang ke tempat pertarungan para prajurit dengan raksasa agar mendapatkan sample tubuh raksasa yang aku butuhkan." jelas Eren.

"Tapi tubuh raksasa akan menguap sesaat setelah dia mati." cela Hange, satu-satunya wanita disana.

"Ya. Itu memang benar. Itulah kenapa aku berhenti melakukan itu. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha melakukan penelitian secepat mungkin saat aku berhasil mengambil sayatan tubuhnya, tetap saja penelitianku belum akurat karena waktuku meneliti sangat terbatas."

"Lantas apa maumu datang kemari?" ketus komandan kepolisian.

Eren mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Aku ingin bekerja sama dengan kemiliteran untuk mengalahkan raksasa. Aku ingin mendapat bantuan fisik para prajurit untuk melancarkan rencanaku."

Semua orang disana membelalakan mata. Itu pemikiran yang egois. Dia ingin mendapat perlindungan dari prajurit kemiliteran hanya untuk rencananya sendiri? Dia mempermainkan pertaruhan nyawa orang lain.

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja sama dengan kami?" tanya Irvine.

"Karena kalian bisa bertarung melawan mereka. Dan bisa mengantarku ke tempat yang ingin aku tuju diluar dinding."

"Bisa bertarung huh? Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk saja kemiliteran? Dengan begitu kau juga bisa bertarung melawan mereka tanpa bantuan militer."

Eren menggeleng perlahan. Sudah ia duga akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini saat ini. Untung saja ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya, meski mungkin tidak akan berhasil memuaskan para petinggi pasukan.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke militer, aku tidak diciptakan untuk itu."

Beberapa dari mereka mendecih. Menganggap pemikiran Eren terlalu kekanakan. Dia terlalu meremehkan pengorbanan.

"Apa yang akan kau janjikan jika kami membantumu?" tanya sang jaksa serius.

"Kebebasan umat manusia."

Hening sesaat. Melihat dari tekad yang tertanam dalam diri Eren, semua petinggi merasa ucapannya bukanlah main-main. Nada bicara yang main-main bukanlah seperti itu. Tapi siapa yang tahu rencana bocah itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Sebuah tujuan atas nama kebebasan umat manusia sejauh ini belum pernah terwujud. Buktinya, para raksasa masih mempertahankan eksistensi mereka, manusia masih terkurung dalam sangkar yang mereka sebut dinding pelindung, mereka belum sempat merasakan bagaimana artian 'bebas' yang sesungguhnya. Penderitaan ini sudah bagaikan takdir bagi umat manusia. Mungkin dijaman yang terdahulu, manusia melakukan suatu dosa besar sehingga Tuhan memberikan takdir ini pada mereka.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya bertahan, nak." seru komandan kepolisian.

"Tidak ada masa depan cerah umat manusia diluar dinding. Jangan berpikiran naif, anak muda." seru satunya lagi.

Eren mengeratkan tautan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Kenapa para orang dewasa berpikiran sangat pendek seperti ini? Ini sama saja dengan menyerah pada kenyataan. Menyerahkan sisa hidup mereka pada makhluk-makhluk besar itu. Menggantungkan kepanjangan umur mereka pada raksasa.

"Jika itu tujuanmu, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" Irvine mulai ikut berbicara.

Eren mengangkat kepalanya menghadap siapa yang berbicara padanya. Komandan pasukan pengintai itu terlihat sangat gagah dimatanya. Penuh dengan wibawa dibanding komandan yang lain, yang hanya bisa meremehkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Itu karena aku masih melakukan penelitian terhadap buku kedokteran yang aku miliki."

"Tunggu. Apa yang kau teliti dalam buku kedokteran? Lawan kita raksasa, bukan manusia."

Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak heran.

"Apa tidak pernah terpikir kalau para raksasa sama dengan manusia? Yang membedakan hanya ukuran dan fungsi otak."

"Kau juga meneliti tentang itu? Sepertinya kita akan cocok!" ucap Hange yang sepertinya juga melakukan penelitian tentang hal yang sama dengan Eren.

Irvine melirik Hange sesaat sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Eren.

"Aku masih harus melengkapi penelitiaanku agar semua rahasia raksasa terungkap. Itulah kenapa aku meminta bantuan militer."

Komandan kepolisian bangkit berdiri, disusul wakilnya dan wakil komandan penjaga dinding.

"Mimpi saja anak muda!" pekiknya malas.

Mereka meninggalkan kursi masing-masing, hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat Eren kembali berbicara.

"Ruangan rahasia ayahku akan mengungkap semuanya."

Para petinggi yang masih duduk dikursinya tampak tertarik dengan ucapan Eren. Mungkin anak ini tidak berbicara asal.

Mereka yang hendak pergi tampak menimbang-nimbang. Sebelum akhirnya mereka tetap pergi dari ruangan itu, tidak mau ikut campur dalam pembicaraan selanjutnya.

Jaksa divisi menghela napas berat melihat kelakuan orang-orang yang meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak ada sopan santun sekali.

"Maafkan soal itu, dokter Jaeger." ucapnya.

Detik berikutnya Irvine memandang Levi, Levi melirik Mike, Mike menatap Pixis, Pixis melihat Hange, dan Hange mengangguk yakin sebelum mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Eren.

"Dimana tempat rahasia ayahmu itu?" Hange bertanya.

"Diluar dinding, di hutan raksasa."

Terjawablah semua alarm bahaya mereka. Keluar dinding berarti mencari mati. Tapi itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi pasukan pengintai.

Irvine memberi tatapan bertanya pada jaksa divisi. Meminta pendapatnya.

"Apa salahnya mencoba." ujarnya santai.

Irvine mengerti dengan ucapan sang jaksa dan langsung berdiri menghadap Eren, mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Pasukan pengintai akan membantumu."

Eren menyambut tangan Irvine dengan sedikit ragu meski tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi rasa bahagianya. Ia tidak mengangka pada akhirnya, ia akan bekerja sama dengan pasukan pengintai. Pasukan yang dulu hanya ia lihat dari kejauhan.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, komandan Irvine!" seru Eren ikut berdiri.

"Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku." ucap Pixis, komandan penjaga dinding.

"Sekarang kau adalah kawan kami, Eren-_kun_!"

"Jangan besar kepala, dimataku kau tetaplah bocah yang cari mati."

"Levi, sudahlah. Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Tch."

Eren hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan mereka. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Walaupun dijuluki pasukan bunuh diri, tapi ternyata didalamnya terdapat orang-orang yang hangat. Kecuali Levi tentunya. Meski pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu ikut setuju bekerjasama dengannya, ia tetap menunjukkan wajah yang tak bersahabat. Eren benar-benar harus mulai terbiasa.

Untuk pembukaan segitu aja dulu ya ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya kawan ~


	2. Chapter 2

**New Fate**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Author datang lagi dengan chapter 2~**

**Makasih buat yang mau baca fict maksa ini. Dan makasih juga yg udah kasih review.**

**Jujur, author terharu bacanya **

**Ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ini dan nunggu kelanjutannya.. Ini mengharukan kawan.. #author lebay**

**Oh iya maaf ya kalo banyak typo. Pekerjaan ngedit itu musuh author! Lagian.. Typo itu kan manusiawi. Bener kan? #maksa**

**Nah selamat menikmati~**

**Author sayaaaaang readers #peluk satu-satu**

**RnR kawan ^^**

**Enjoy**

_Ruangan rahasia itu entah ada atau tidak. Sesuatu yang hanya dikatakan tidak bisa dibuktikan ada atau tidaknya. Hanya dengan membuktikan. Dan siapapun yang membuktikan itu, harus siap dengan hasil yang diterimanya. Memuaskan maupun tidak._

**Chapter 2**

Irvine tampak memperhatikan para bawahannya yang sama-sama berada di dalam ruangan pribadi itu. Sebuah diskusi dadakan untuk mempertimbangkan orang baru yang bekerjasama dengan pasukan pengintai. Meski mereka sudah menyatakan kesetujuannya, namun mereka tetap bersikap waspada dan menyiapkan beribu rencana jika saja Eren berkhianat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Irvine pada Levi yang menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Dia masih sangat awam tentang bertarung."

"Bukan tentang itu maksudku."

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang dikatakannya tentang ruangan rahasia itu ada. Ruangan rahasia dihutan raksasa? Siapa orang nekad yang sudah membangun ruangan itu dan meletakkan sesuatu disana? Orang gila."

"Jika itu orang gila, berarti kita tak kalah gilanya. Kau tidak ingat tentang semua yang sudah kita lakukan diluar dinding? Datang ke hutan raksasa bukanlah hal yang pertama kali kita lakukan. Kita bukanlah orang awam."

"Tch."

Tak ada lagi perbincangan setelahnya. Mereka sibuk memikirkan sesuatu tentang hal yang sama. Dengan cara pikir yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dan saat itulah, pemikiran mereka terhenti seolah diintruksi.

"Kurasa kita bisa mempercayai anak itu. Aku melihat tekad kuat dimatanya." ucap Hange.

Seperti halnya Hange, Irvine juga melihat sebuah tekad. disana. Ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan pasti tentang Eren yang memiliki dendam tersendiri pada raksasa lapar diluar sana. Dan ia juga merasa bahwa Eren bisa diandalkan. Untuk beberapa hal. Pemikiran tak realistisnya berhasil membuat Irvine memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan konkrit tentang hal itu.

Meski tak bisa bertarung, Eren sudah menjelma menjadi pemburu handal, dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan menggunakan banyak riset ilmiah yang cukup sesuai dengan bukti nyata.

_Wir sind der Jaeger_

(kita adalah pemburu)

Eren bernapas lega setelah mendapat kerjasama dengan pasukan pengintai. Ini memang terlihat lancar diawal, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Masih dirahasiakan oleh takdir. Disembunyikan bersama berjuta harapan kosong lainnya.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya ia akan berada ditempat dimana pasukan pengintai menampilkan eksistensinya. Dalam hati terkubur sebuah keinginan ikut menaklukkan raksasa dengan pedang tajam yang selalu dibawa mengiringi setiap langkah para prajurit, dengan lihai memainkan dua pedang itu membentuk sebuah goresan dalam ditenguk para raksasa sebagai tanda pembalasan dari umat manusia. Tapi keinginan itu sudah terkubur dalam. Beriringan dengan pemikiran konyolnya tentang bisa memusnahkan raksasa hanya dengan membunuhnya satu per satu. Pemikiran naif seorang bocah.

Tangannya kini sibuk memainkan pena diatas kertas. Membentuk sebuah tulisan. Lagi-lagi berisi riset yang cukup memusingkan bagi orang awam.

Seolah tak bisa berhenti menuliskan pemikiran liarnya, ia tidak pernah bosan melakukan penelitian tentang objek yang sama. Bertahun-tahun tetap seperti itu. Dan mungkin akan tetap seperti ini sampai musuhnya berganti, bukan raksasa lagi.

Dirinya yang sudah tampak berantakan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari hal yang menarik hatinya. Berjalan-jalan disekitar HQ mungkin akan membuatnya sedikit terhibur setelah berjam-jam bergelut dengan apa yang ia teliti.

Kakinya terus melangkah, berpindah dari ruangan barunya menuju koridor. Menikmati setiap langkah yang menciptakan gemaan hentakan kaki.

Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan para prajurit. Dan mereka memberi hormat ala militer padanya. Sedangkan Eren hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan. Ia tidak yakin dirinya bisa menggunakan hormat itu, karena bagaimanapun ia bukanlah anggota kemiliteran meski sekarang bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Pada saat itu, Eren dihampiri oleh Hange. Tampaknya sangat antusias dengan dipertemukannya ia pada Eren.

"Ah, Eren-_sensei_ (sedikit ngingetin kalo _sensei_ disini=dokter. Jadi panggilan _sensei_ juga bisa buat manggil dokter.) kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini! Aku ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu!"

"Ah? Baiklah."

Hange langsung memberi kode agar Eren mengikutinya. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat kapten.

Pintu dibuka dan tampaklah sebuah meja besar dengan beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Ditambah sebuah papan ditembok yang mungkin dipakai untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Tak lupa ada sebuah lemari dengan ukiran sederhana yang berdiri dipojok ruangan, memberi kesan penuh pada ruangan yang memang tidak terlalu besar ini.

Hange mempersilahkan Eren untuk duduk dikursi manapun yang diinginkan. Sedangkan Hage sendiri duduk menyesuaikan agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan Eren.

"Nah, Eren-_sensei_. Apa yang sedang kau teliti?"

"_Ano_.. Hange-_san_. Tidak usah memanggilku dengan akhiran _'sensei'_, lagipula.. aku sendiri tidak yakin apa aku ini dokter atau bukan. Haha. Dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dipanggil seperti itu."

"Baiklah, Eren?"

Eren mengangguk. Merasa senang keinginannya langsung diindahkan oleh Hange.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." sambung Hange.

"Ah iya. Sekarang, aku masih meneliti zat apa yang terkandung dalam daging raksasa."

"Dan hasilnya?"

Pria _brunette_ itu menggeleng pelan. Pertanda bahwa belum ada titik terang dari apa yang sedang ditelitinya. Memang sulit melakukan hal ini disaat buku-buku yang tersedia hanya terbatas dalam ilmu manusia. Hanya sedikit buku yang menyangkutkan diri dengan raksasa. Dan itupun hanya berisi hal-hal yang sudah umum diketahui orang lain, bahkan orang awam sekalipun.

"Aku rasa akan ada hubungannya dengan bobot raksasa." ucap Hange sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas meja.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dari apa yang aku alami, ternyata berat raksasa itu tidak sebanding dengan besar tubuhnya. Aku pernah menendang potongan tubuh raksasa dan itu ringan. Aku masih heran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi."

Eren mengkerutkan alisnya. Satu hal ia ketahui lagi. Mungkin bisa membantu penelitiannya yang lain.

"_Ano_.. Hange-_san_, bagaimana kalau.. Kita membuat raksasa untuk melawan raksasa?"

"Eh?"

Pemikiran yang sangat gila jika memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat raksasa menjadi sekutu manusia. Dan tampaknya baru Eren saja yang memikirkan hal gila itu.

"Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengambil alih daerah yang sudah ditaklukan raksasa. Tidak ada cara lain selain menutup lubang yang telah ditembus raksasa kolosal dan lapis baja, bukankah akan sangat mudah dilakukan jika kita langsung menutup bagian dinding yang berlubang dengan bongkahan batu yang tersebar dibeberapa titik penyerangan? Dan bongkahan batu besar itu akan mudah dibawa oleh raksasa."

Hange terdiam. Perkataan Eren memang ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja bagaimana cara dan maksud bocah itu melawan raksasa dengan raksasa.

"Tapi.. membuat raksasa bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Menurut anda darimana raksasa itu berasal jika mereka tidak mempunyai alat reproduksi? Bagaimana bisa mereka menumbuhkan tangan mereka lagi saat terpotong? Bagaimana bisa mereka menguap saat mati? Lalu bangkainya bagaikan menghilang seperti tidak pernah ada. Mereka tidak pernah menjadi fosil untuk dikenang. Tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak keberadaannya selama berabad-abad ini. Mereka hanya nyata. Datang seperti kutukan dan tidak ada yang tahu darimana asal mereka. Hanya ada satu dugaan tentang semua kenyataan ini."

Hange menunggu Eren melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kemungkinan bahwa raksasa itu adalah buatan manusia. Tidak benar-benar ada."

Hening. Hange membelalakan mata coklatnya. Pemikiran aneh macam apa itu. Pikir Hange.

Sesaat kemudian Eren kembali merilekskan tubuhnya diatas kursi. Kembali berekspresi seperti biasa, tidak serius lagi. Dan sebuah tawa pun terdengar samar keluar dari mulutnya, seperi gumanan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu naif memikirkan hal ini."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Hange mengangguk mengiyakan. Pikirannya masih berada dalam perkataan Eren sebelumnya. Bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi. Hanya saja itu terlihat gila. Baiklah, hal paling gila yang pernah ia sadari adalah umat manusia hidup dengan para raksasa, yang dengan terang-terangan memakan manusia hidup-hidup. Bahkan lebih parah dari perkataan Eren.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, Eren. Tapi aku membutuhkan bukti nyata tentang dugaan kasarmu itu."

Eren tersenyum maklum. Memang tidak mudah mencari orang yang sepemikiran dengannya. Sepemikiran tentang hal gila ini. Ia harus maklum kapanpun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti."

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir disana. Karena Hange dipanggil untuk menyiapkan ekspedisi esok hari. Mengurus squadnya.

Sore hari sekali Eren menyusuri sekitaran HQ. Melihat bagaimana para prajurit mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Dan lelaki bermata emerald itu tak henti merasa senang karena besok adalah ekspedisi pertamanya. Sebuah hal yang tadinya hanya berada didalam mimpi seorang Eren Jaeger.

Tanpa ia sadari dirinya melangkah terlalu dekat pada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk melingkari sebuah kertas. Ia tahu bahwa segerombolan orang yang tidak lebih dari 4 orang itu adalah Special Operating Squad. Squad khusus didikan langsung tangan dingin Levi _heichou_.

Satu orang dari mereka menyadari kedatangan Eren. Dan otomatis pembicaraan mereka terhenti, dengan tatapan menyelidik yang langsung terarah pada Eren.

"Ah, s-selamat sore." sapa Eren tak enak karena merasa telah mengganggu mereka.

Satu-satunya wanita di squad itu membalas sapaan ramah dari Eren. Begitu juga 2 pria yang tampak tinggi. Tapi tidak dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia menatap ketus pada Eren, tampak seperti seseorang.

"_Ano_.. Kalau boleh tahu, kalian sedang apa?"

"Membahas rute baru yang dibuat Komandan Irvine, untuk ekspedisi besok."

"Rute baru?"

"Iya. Ah, kita belum berkenalan Eren-_sensei_. Aku Erd Gin, disebelahku Gunter Shulzt, dan satu-satunya wanita disini Petra Rall. Lalu pria yang selalu meniru Levi heichou itu Auruo Bossard." ucap pria berambut pirang cepol yang tampak berwibawa dalam _squad_ itu.

Eren tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ia berpikir tidak perlu berkenalan lagi karena ternyata mereka sudah cukup mengenalnya.

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda dari rute sebelumnya?" Eren bertanya.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mimik yang sangat serius daripada sebelumnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya rute komandan Irvine langsung menembus hutan raksasa, tanpa menghidari apa pun yang akan terjadi. Ini sebenarnya terlalu ekstrim untuk ukuran ekspedisi dadakan."

Eren tampak heran. Dirinya tidak pernah diberitahu bahwa ekspedisi esok hari itu tidak dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Ia kira ekspedisi itu memang sudah agenda rutin dan kebetulan jatuh pada hari esok, membiarkannya merasakan bagaimana sebuah ekspedisi luar dinding.

"Tujuan ekspedisi ini.."

"Menuju tempat rahasia ayahmu."

Secepat ini kah? Eren bahkan belum mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk keberangkatan misi besok. Dia tidak menyiapkan hal khusus apapun.

"Dan kau akan berada satu formasi dengan kami."

"Ah, mohon kerjasamanya."

Eren membungkuk sopan sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi. Ia ingin menanyakan hal ini apa komandan Irvine. Menanyakan padanya langsung akan lebih baik.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Eren?"

Yang ditegur mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, menahan rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba menjalar saat berhadapan dengan orang tertinggi pasukan pengintai ini.

"_Eto_.. Apa benar ekspedisi besok dilakukan untuk menuju tempat rahasia ayahku?"

Irvine tersenyum misterius dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Jawaban itu membuat Eren mengaduk semua perasaan yang berkecambuk didalam pikiraannya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri belum siap mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan ayahnya itu. Kepalanya selalu tiba-tiba pusing jika dipaksa mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya dulu. Ia selalu merasa ada hal yang telah ia lupakan karena sebuah alasan yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku dengar kau berbicara tentang melawan raksasa dengan raksasa pada Hange. Aku ingin mendengar rencanamu itu."

Eren mengerjap. Padahal sebenarnya dirinya sendiri tidak begitu yakin tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh mulutnya. Kadang ia memang tidak mengolah terlebih dahulu apa yang diucapkannya. Terlalu jujur atau malah frontal.

"_Eto_.. Sebenarnya ini baru pemikiran kasar saja. Aku tidak yakin apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba."

Ia mengambil jeda sepersekian detik. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan juga.

"Aku akan membuat serum yang bisa membuat manusia berubah menjadi raksasa."

Mata safir Irvine membulat. Ini rencana gila tapi patut untuk dicoba mengingat selama bertahun-tahun umat manusia selalu dkalahkan raksasa dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengecap kemenangan dan kesejahteraan. Kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya untuk berpikir. Tak menyadari keringat dingin telah menghiasi kedua pelipis Eren saat menunggu Irvine berucap.

Sekitar satu menit setelahnya, mata itu kembali terbuka. Menatap serius manik emerald yang tampak gelisah memikirkan hal gila tadi.

"Kau akan mencoba serum itu pada siapa?"

"Ah?"

"Kau akan mencoba serumnya pada siapa?"

Eren tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya dalam hal ini ia tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa siapapun. Walaupun ia tidak mengenal orang yang akan diuji itu tapi tetap saja.. Mengorbankan orang lain untuk sebuah rencana yang tidak pasti keberhasilannya bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan siapapun.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

"Kau boleh menggunakan para prajurit untuk rencanamu."

Dan perkataan Irvine itu berhasil membuat Eren kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Ia tidak tahu apa ini pertanda baik atau buruk.

"Nah, Eren. Bersiaplah untuk misi besok. Kami semua mengandalkanmu."

Irvine berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Eren yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri. Seolah mendapat beban kehidupan seluruh umat manusia, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tanggung jawab yang sangat besar sedang ia emban. Tanpa tahu seberapa persen keberhasilan akan pemikiran liarnya itu. Tak ada yang tahu. Sampai teriakan histeris umat manusia berhentipun, tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Pagi menjelang. Seluruh pasukan sudah siap dengan masing-masing kuda dan kereta yang akan mereka tunggangi. Termasuk Eren. Ia berada diantara Petra dan Auruo, _special operating squad._ Dan didepannya langsung ada Levi.

Mata Eren celingukan melihat rombongan yang siap keluar dari sangkar manusia ini. Semangat penuh memang terlihat pada dirinya namun masih diiringi rasa ragu. Tapi memang ini yang harus ia lakukan, demi umat manusia.

"Hoi bocah, jangan melamun!" ujar Levi tanpa membalikkan tubuhnyaa menghadap Eren.

"_H-hai_!"

Sejauh mata memandang, yang Eren lihat adalah orang-orang berjubah hijau dengan lambang sayap kebebasan dipunggung mereka. Saat ini Eren juga memakai jubah hijau, tapi tidak dengan lambang penuh makna itu. Dan hal ini membuat dirinya sedikit iri.

"_Nee_ Eren, berjuanglah."

Eren menoleh pada asal suara lembut disampingnya. Dan mendapati Petra tengah tersenyum bersahabat pada Eren.

"Terimakasih, Petra-_san_."

"Jangan besar kepala bocah! Gerbang akan dibuka dan jangan sampai kau jadi santapan pertama para raksasa bodoh itu!" pekik Auruo, arogan.

Yang bisa Eren lakukan hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman getir. Ia memang tidak bisa bertarung dan lagi tidak diberi manuver 3D atau alat bertarung lainnya. Jadi sangat banyak kemungkinan ia akan mudah ditangkap raksasa, kecuali para prajurit melindunginya.

"Ekspedisi luar dinding ke-54 akan dimulai! _Susumu_!"

Serentak setelah pekikan sang komandan yang diiringi terbukanya gerbang, kuda-kuda yang ditunggangi para prajurit mulai berlari kencang melewati batas yang memisahkan dunia kecil manusia dengan dunia kejam yang sesungguhnya.

Eren terpana karena dirinya adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang keluar dari sangkar, menuju belahan dunia yang belum pernah ia pijak sebelumnya.

"Mulai formasi!"

Dan satu kata itu berhasil membuat jarak antara para prajurit melebar, mereka menuju posisi masing-masing dalam formasi. Formasi dengan bentuk busur panah.

Mata _emerald_ milik Eren tak pernah bosan melihat langit diatas kepalanya. Ya meskipun langitnya tetap sama namun rasanya ada yang berbeda. Langit disini terasa lebih bebas. Burung-burung terbang mengikuti angin dengan tenang. Tanpa memiliki beban sedikitpun. Erenpun berpikir, kenapa dia tidak terlahir sebagai burung saja? Tidak akan dimangsa raksasa sampai kapanpun. Tapi tunggu, tetap saja akan dimangsa manusia. Haa.. Tidak ada kehidupan tanpa saling memangsa didunia ini. Dunia memang kejam.

Eren menarik kembali pemikiran bodohnya tadi. Setidaknya jika ia menjadi manusia seperti sekarang, ia bisa melakukan perlawanan dan berusaha agar tidak mengalami kepunahan. Tidak seperti burung. Tapi, bukankah burung tidak akan punah karena dimangsa manusia? Manusia akan berternak burung atau unggas lainnya agar makhluk itu tidak punah, agar manusia tetap bisa menikmati rasa daging mereka. Kenapa hal itu juga tidak dilakukan raksasa? Membiarkan manusia tidak punah agar mereka masih bisa makan, mengingat raksasa hanya tertarik pada manusia. Satu hal yang didapat Eren dari pemikirannya ini. Raksasa tidak memangsa manusia untuk merasa kenyang dan memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhnya, namun raksasa memangsa untuk membuat manusia punah. Itu fakta yang memilukan.

Kuda yang ditunggangi Eren terus melaju diiringi special operating squad. Dari posisinya sekarang ia menyadari bahwa formasi sudah benar-benar dibuat. Tak ada lagi kelompok lain disamping squad ini, juga didepan dan dibelakang. Squad Levi memang berada di tengah formasi, meminimalisir datangnya raksasa yang akan menyerang.

Tak lama terlihat asap berwarna hitam dari sebelah kanan squad Levi. Itu artinya pertanda buruk. Raksasa abnormal datang.

Melihat asap itu, Levi langsung mengeluarkan pistol asap dan menembakkan asap yang sama agar bisa dilihat oleh kelompok sayap kiri.

"Tetap waspada!" serunya.

"_Ryokai_!"

Ini semakin menguji adrenalin. Berkali-kali Eren menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Tegang menyertainya. Sampai..

"_Heichou_! Raksasa datang kemari!" pekik Erd yang berada dibarisan paling belakang.

Semua melihat kearah datangnya raksasa. Dan ini merupakan mimpi buruk. Semuanya membelalakkan mata.

"R-raksasa apa itu..."

Kelas 15 meter. Itu dugaan pertama. Abnormal. Itu dugaan kedua. Raksasa cerdas. Itu dugaan paling menakutkan. Lalu bagaimana pasukan sayap kanan bisa ditembus secepat ini? Apa ada alasan lain selain raksasa itu sejenis dengan raksasa kolosal dan lapis baja?

"_Heichou_! Apa yang akan kita lakukan!? Bertarung dilahan luas seperti ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri!"

"_Heichou_!"

"_Heichou_! Katakan sesuatu!"

Yang dipanggil masih terdiam dengan mata masih tertuju pada raksasa aneh yang mulai mendekat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa... raksasa itu berbulu.. Bagaimana bisa.. teori apa yang belum aku ketahui..? Kenyataan apa yang masih tersembunyi..?"

Eren berbicara sendiri. Tangannya memegang erat tali kekang kudanya. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tangan juga pelipisnya.

"Kita akan terus maju dengan kecepatan tinggi!" seru Levi akhirnya.

"Tapi! _Heichou_! Dia semakin dekat!"

"Tch."

Kemudian detik selanjutnya, Levi berdiri diatas kuda. Siap meloncat dan menggunakan manuver 3D miliknya untuk memanfaatkan segala keterbatasan ruang gerak pasukan. Dia melempar jauh tali baja agar mengenai tendon raksasa berbulu itu. Menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat dengan pedang yang siap untuk menyayat rapi daging busuk tersebut.

"_Heichou_!"

Satu sayatan, dua sayatan, tiga sayatan, dan seterusnya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Raksasa itu jatuh terduduk.

"Kau akan berakhir _teme_!"

Dan..

Tangan besar raksasa itu berhasil menghentikan gerak cepat Levi. Memegang tali baja sehingga Levi tergantung diudara. Terhening menyadari raksasa itu hanya membiarkannya dalam posisi tersebut.

"_Heichou_!"

Semuanya menghentikan kuda masing-masing. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa raksasa itu menghentikan gerakan secepat itu? Kecuali jika raksasa itu memang tipe cerdas. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

_"Merepotkan sekali.."_

Deg!

Hening. Mereka tidak salah dengar. Suara itu.. Suara itu berasal dari mulut raksasa..

_"Aku hanya ingin menyapa Eren."_

Dan semuanya menjadi ambigu. Eren membisu di tempat. Mimpi paling buruk apa ini?

**-TBC-**

Woaaaa

Gomen lama update ya

Semoga dengan telatnya fict ini tidak membuat readers berhenti baca fict author.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya~

Silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya lagi..

Summary-nya "Ape titan mengenal Eren"

Tidak usah nyambung-nyambungin fict ini sama cerita yang asli ya. Karena ini sangat berbeda.. Ini hanya berasal dari otak aneh author. Maaf jika menyimpang terlalu banyak hehe ^^

Ok, see you next chapter~

Yohoooo~

-Author Shigeyuki-


End file.
